The Saga of Ronan Torn, Dark Matter: Chapter Two
Mallhier had been at the institute for two months now. For the first couple of weeks he shared a room with Harpnupt, but once they realized he was staying they sorted him out with an apartment just outside the compound. Even though they had granted him the permission to visit Ronan he still wasn’t to be trusted by himself, so he still had to go down with someone in admin. No one minded though, anything to get Torn discharged. But however much Mallhier denied it he wasn’t enjoying much success, even if he had got Ronan to show more emotion, it was never for more than a few seconds. The longest was when he fell asleep for ten minutes, which caused quite the commotion as this was the first time he’d fallen asleep since he was brought there. He was sitting down at table opposite Ronan, writing down notes into a notepad. Ronan was staring down at the floor whilst Mallhier was scribbling into his notepad. “Ronan?” Said Mallhier putting down his pen and paper “You there Ronan?” “Hmmm” Replied Ronan weakly. “What’s the point” sighed Mallhier returning to his papers “I’ve poured out my life story to you in the past two months you know Ronan, and you haven’t even noticed my presence. Ronan looked up and started to stare at Mallhier, in all the time Mallhier was with him he never saw him blink. After nothing, but the sound of scribbling from Mallhier, Ronan broke the silence. “Not true.” He said out of the blue. “''What?” Mallhier replied with a puzzled look on his face. “I have noticed you. I have heard all of what you have said. I do remember all that you have told me.” “Go on then.” Grinning as he challenged Ronan. “Tell me what all of that I have told you.” There was another period of lengthy silence, as if he was making sense of what Mallhier had just said. “OK then. Your name is Mallhier Tallatiarie, you are 43 years old, you were born on the 29th of February 1968. You never really knew your parents; they were both murdered as mine were. You were never any good at school as you couldn’t follow rules, which is the same reason that you do not play chess. You never really had a job and winded up in prison a couple of times.” As Ronan was talking Mallhier was just sitting there in bewilderment. “Then you got a girl friend.” At this Mallhier’s face shot to attention. “That was when your life hit an all time high. You planned to marry her and everything.” “OK you can stop now Ronan.” “You proposed to her but then” “OK THAT’S ENOUGH RONAN.” "a week before the wedding she was murderd" “'I TOLD YOU TO STOP RONAN!!” Mallhier howled. He grabbed the edge of the table and threw it into the wall were it splintered. The spine of his notepad split so paper flew every were and ink splattered the walls. “'''YOUR NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD YOU!” Ronan stared at Mallhier as he started to clear up the mess he’d made. The familiar sound of the door unlocking could be heard as Harpnupt was getting in. A short while later as the last of the locks were being undone Ronan came out with “Your left is my right” and left it at that. The last of the locks were undone and Harpnupt burst in. “Everything all right in here” as his gaze turned to the pile of splintered wood in the corner. “Yeah, I just lost my temper a bit” Mallhier sighed “Don’t worry about that” Harpnupt nodded towards the debris. With that they exited. “Sorry I didn’t arrive earlier, I was checking in on Martin Simpsons.”He stated as he was locking up. Mallhier wasn’t surprised that Harpnupt had been with another patient, as he was down here every day and needed constant supervision. “Ha, Martin, how is he, still as mad as ever” “Yep, he still thinks his saliva is some sort of acid, he’s been licking his wall for the past week now dreaming of escape.” And with that the two men burst out in a fit of laughter, But throughout this Mallhier’s mind kept going back to what Ronan had said earlier. Mallhier was sitting on a sofa in the staff lounge. He came here most of the time as he was usually caught up with Ronan for a couple of hours if that. “What’s up Mall?” A tall slender woman walked over to Mallhier. “Lewis told us about what happened earlier.” “Gossiping already are we.” Mallhier growled “What. No. You know I would never do that.” “Don’t worry about it Gwen, I was just trying to get a reaction out of him.” Mallhier chuckled. “Oh because I thought that you might be losing it.” She eyed him suspiciously and the both burst out laughing. “Laugh all you want but it’s happened before. Ten years ago, when I first joined, a tyrant called Miss Herbitshire ran this place. She made the entire place into a prison, like one of the old asylums. So then after a couple of months after I joined, a patient by the name of Albert Spenderson was emitted here. He was one of those stereotypical mental patients; well he was assigned to her so she looked after him. He was too much for her and she lost it in the end. I was there when she broke down, she was just over there” She nodded over to the kitchen surfaces “making a cup of tea. She stood there and poured the entire bottle of milk into the cup and then dropped to her knees and started having a fit.” “You serious?” Mallhier questioned with a doubting look in his eye. “We can go down and visit her if you want; she’s in the same corridor as Ronan.” “'That '''bad!” Time then flew by for Mallhier, as he and Gwen joked away the rest of the night as rain hammered against the roof and thunder was heard from outside. Mallhier arrived at the institute later than usual that morning, as his car was stuck in the mud so he had to trek through the mud for over a mile. When he finally arrived he was soaked through. He decided to visit Ronan early today so he could get two sessions in. Harpnupt wasn’t in yet so he went down with a rather fat man called Austin Holmes. When Mallhier got into Ronan’s cell he was sat in the corner hunched over. They had cleared up the wreckage from yesterday. “Good morning Ronan.” Silence “Ronan?” Mallhier noticed that Ronan was shaking. He edged over and could hear him sobbing. When he got to him he bent down and turned him around. His face was soaked through with tears. “Help me, PLEASE HELP ME.” He lunged at Mallhier and grabbed him around the neck. Mallhier wasn’t expecting this as for the last two months he had never even moved. “Help me Mallhier Tallatiarie you said you could get me out of here, please get me out!” And with that he turned around and started sobbing again. With that Mallhier returned to his senses and grabbed Ronan by the shoulder and whispered into his ear “Wait right here Ronan, I’ll be right back and that’s a promise, and then I’ll break you out.” Ronan turned his head round and looked straight into Mallhier’s eyes. For the first time since they met he wasn’t freaked out by his gaze, for the first time he looked at him as a human being. He headed straight for the staff lounge to look for Harpnupt. “Where’s Harpnupt?” He asked walking up to Gwen. “And a good morning to you too.” “This is serious Gwen where is he.” “He went of muttering something about storm damage.” Mallhier cursed under his breath “anyway I was thinking” Gwen continued “how about a drink tonight, down at the local pub; I mean its fine if” “I won’t be here tonight” he interrupted “I’m moving on.” “Oh fine” she said bluntly and walked off looking hurt. At that moment Harpnupt came in drenched from head to toe in mud and rain water complaining audibly about the leaks. “Oi Lewis” Mallhier shouted over to him. Harpnupt walked over to him “What’s wrong now” “He’s ready” and with that they set off at a run. “RONAN! I’M BACK!” Mallhier shouted through as Harpnupt was unlocking the door “Can’t you go any faster” he hissed at Harpnupt. “Not if you want to get in” A minute later the door was open and Mallhier was rushing over to Ronan. “You need me to help” Harpnupt called over. “No, you’re more use to me out there. If I call open the door otherwise don’t enter whatever. You understand!” “Yes.” And with that he locked the door. “Ok Ronan can you get up” He asked as he ran over. “I think so” Mallhier supported him up and sat him down on a chair. He then pulled the other one up so that he was sitting opposite to him. He then reached out and grabbed his hands and placed his fingers on his wrists. “OK Ronan, listen to me very carefully, Ok then I’ll take things slowly. Now I’m going to squeeze your wrists now.” Ronan winced for a second but gave Mallhier a nod to show he was OK. “Good, now I’m going to transmit my thoughts over to you, don’t resist it, let them go through you, you’ll know what to do when the time comes.” After that Mallhier closed his eyes and there was silence. After a couple of minutes Ronan started to panic thinking that he’s meant to do something, but then he realized the temperature had rose drastically. He glanced up at Mallhier and realized that he was sweating bucket loads. It took him a while to place were the sudden temperature rise had come from, until he realized the heat was being emitted from '''HIM!!' He again started to panic but remembered what Mallhier had warned him and stayed focused but this time he was thinking about the heat rise. As he thought this the heat rose steeply and Mallhier let go to reveal his burnt palms. When he let go Ronan’s thoughts went wild and lost control. The temperature reached over 3000°ᶜ had he noticed the walls turning molten. He looked down at Mallhier and murderous thoughts went through his head. He edged closer intent on burning his flesh to a crisp when screams came from outside. It seemed like Harpnupt was trying to unlock the door. Ronan whipped round in anger as he had distracted him from his kill. His gaze literally melted the door and a huge wave of heat travelled into the corridor. As the wave hit Lewis he stopped instantly, his flesh cracked up and burnt, his hair and clothes caught fire and he dropped to the ground, not due to pain but because his legs had literally burnt off. As he turned to ash the heat travelled further down melting all doors and walls. Screams were now coming from every cell and sounded like they were all falling to the same fate as Lewis. Seeing the kind doctor burn before him he snapped back to his senses. He looked down at Mallhier and wondered why he hadn’t burnt; he then noticed a dim light around him and realized he’d made Ronan put a force field around him. THE SLY BASTARD. Enough time wasted as the roof and floor started to give way, he grabbed Mallhier and as soon as his hands touched him his skin burnt through. He ran at the far wall and with every step the floor collapsed beneath him. He ran straight at the wall but before he hit it the wall collapsed out wards, as if it jumped out of his way, and Ronan with Mallhier on his back jumped out of the gaping hole and into the cold dark night. Category:By Prisinorzero Category:The Saga of Ronan Torn Category:The Saga of Ronan Torn, Dark Matter Category:Horror